Marcus Goldman II
Marcus Montgomery Goldman II (born June 28, 1995) is an American professional wrestler, former NCAA Division 1 Track and Field athlete and USTFCCCA All-American, who performs under his real name Marcus Goldman II. Early Life Born and raised in Windermere, FL, Goldman is of American, British, Jamaican, and Kittitian decent and is the son of the British-American businessman Marcus Goldman I and the Kittitian-American lawyer Jennifer Harvey-Goldman. The golden son from an early age, he performed well in school, he was a natural athlete, and he did everything he could to make his parents proud. He was his high school graduating class's valedictorian, president of his school's Student Government Council, president of his school's chapters of the National Honors Society and National Science Honors society. His natural and unmatched athletic ability allowed him to become the captain of his high school's football, wrestling, basketball, and track team, as well as a star member of the lacrosse, tennis, baseball, volleyball, and soccer teams. He would receive a Full-Ride Academic Scholarship from the University of Florida to pursue a degree in Legal Studies. He continued to run track and field at the University of Florida, earning multiple NCAA individual championships during his time at the school. In 2016 as a freshman in college he placed second in the individual 400M and anchored his team to gold in the 4x400M relay. In 2017 he would win gold in both the individual 400M and 4x400M relay. At the end of the semester, Marcus would transfer to Stetson University's College of Law. In late 2017, he would begin his Pro-Wrestling training at the Art of Wrestling Academy under the tutelage of Head-Trainer Daniel Carter, however, he would complete his training at the Central Florida Wrestling Academy under Gabriel Johnson. A natural athlete he would take to wrestling very quickly also in part due to his background as an amateur wrestler he would adopt a very technical style early in his career. However, as he became more comfortable as a competitor he would adopt a far more powerhouse style while still retaining his technical background. Professional Wrestling Career Debut (January 2018) Marcus would make his professional debut on January 10, 2018, at a JRPW live event in a successful bout against his former classmate at the Central Florida Wrestling Academy Eliot Rivera. Immediately he would display his confidence and arrogance as well as an utter lack of respect for his opponent. Three Lions Wrestling (2018) On July 20th, 2018 Marcus Goldman met with the management of Three Lions Wrestling at their headquarters in Hull, England to iron out the details of a contract. It has been since heavily implied by much of the roster that he was only given a contract due to his sister being the general manager, however, both Neil Windass the CEO and Ashley Goldman the GM have come out stating that Marcus did not leverage his connections to acquire a contract with the company. Marcus appeared and wrestled at a few live events for Three Lions only one of which were aired against Alex McNab. Before he could make his official debut on a full episode of Three Lions the company was shut down, in a brief statement Marcus thanked the company for the opportunity they gave him while also expressing his disappointment with the company's closure. I'ndependent Circuit (2018-Present)' Marcus Goldman made his way back onto the independent circuit following his departure from Three Lions, working in various promotions in Florida, Georgia, Califonia, and the United Kingdom. He has recently begun working fewer dates and has been in talks with a few companies. He has also been working closely with his sister's company; Today In CAW, contributing to a few reviews and representing the company as legal counsel. Victory Wrestling (2018) On November 4th, 2018 in a video promo in an empty arena, Marcus would be revealed as a new signee to the Rome based promotion's roster. Plans for Marcus in the promotion are yet to be announced but it is worth noting that Marcus has now been employed by more major European based promotions than he has American ones, a fact indicating Marcus's appeal to an international audience. House of Gains (2018-Present) Marcus along with his sister Ashley founded a gym in Windemere, FL named the House of Gains. The gym comes equipped with a full-sized track and soccer field, an aquatics center and indoor facilities with a full sized ring. Personal Life Goldman resides in Windermere, FL and is an avid fan of the Orlando City SC as well as the Miami Heat and Miami Dolphins. He has two sisters, the first Derelyn is 6 years older (28), the second Ashley is one year younger (22). They are all very close and are very supportive of one another, Derelyn is a Harvard Law-educated cooperate lawyer and Ashley is a wrestling manager and semi-active in-ring performer. Despite his very ostentatious demeanor, his personal life remains very private, generally avoiding public eye and spending as much time with his family as he can. As he did from a young age, Marcus continues to go out of his way to make his parent proud and assure that they are never in a position where they must defend their son in the midst of a scandal. Goldman is currently dating Emily Diaz, and the two keep a very low profile but have been spotted out in public on multiple dates. Marcus will graduate with his Ph.D. in Legal Studies from the Stetson University College of Law in 2020. He has said that he has no plans to stop wrestling to pursue a career in law but he wanted to complete his studies. Marcus and his sister Ashley recently bought a home in Machester so that she would be able to stay in England to fulfills her duties as GM of Three Lions Wrestling. Although the home is an hour away from the Three Lions Headquarter it allows Ashley to avoid constant international travel and the hassle of hotels. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Goldman Age Powerslam (Vertical Suplex Powerslam) (2018-Present) ** Golden Age Crossface (Double Underhook Crossface) (2018-Present) * Signature moves ** Spear (Usually performed in the corner) ** The Golden Rule (Spine Buster) ** Top Rope Diving Moonsault ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** German *** Snap Dragon *** Snap Front Facelock * Nicknames ** "The Golden One" ** "The Harbinger of the Golden Era" ** "The Million Dollar Prince of the Goldman Empire" * Entrance themes ** G Eazy - I Mean It (Instrumental) (2018-Present) Championships and Accomplishments Amateur Wrestling * High School ** 73 Kg Florida State Amateur Wrestling Champion (2012) ** 77 Kg Florida State Amateur Wrestling Champion (2013) ** 77 Kg Florida State Amateur Wrestling Runner-Up (2014) Track and Field * High School ** 400M FHSAA Silver Medalist (2012) ** 400M FHSAA Champion (2013, 2014, 2015) ** 800M FHSAA Silver Medalist (2012, 2015) ** 800M FHSAA Champion (2013, 2014) ** 400M New Balance Nationals Outdoor Bronze Medalist (2012) ** 400M New Balance Nationals Outdoor Silver Medalist (2013) ** 400M New Balance Nationals Outdoor Champion (2014, 2015) * NCAA ** NCAA Division 1 400M Silver Medalist (2016) ** NCAA Division 1 4x400M Champion (2016) ** NCAA Division 1 400M Champion (2017) ** NCAA Division 1 4x400M Champion (2017) ** USTFCCCA Division 1 All-American 4x400M (2017) ** USTFCCCA Division 1 All-American 400M (2017) External Links Twitter YouTube Trivia * Marcus was a 2nd degree black belt in Taekwondo by the age of 15 and a 2nd degree black belt in Karate by the age of 16. * Marcus has won 7 FHSAA State Championships (5 Track and Field Championships, 2 Amateur Wrestling Championships) and 2 New Balance Nationals Outdoor National Championships. * Marcus is a 3x NCAA Division 1 Champion (4x400M 2016 and 2017, 400M 2017) Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar Category:PS4